


Definitely, Maybe

by brightflame_Targ



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Daddy Jon, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt, Jon is Ashara's son, Jonerys Endgame, Jonerys child, Miscarriage, Mommy Dany, Movie inspired fic, THIS IS A JONERYS FANFIC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightflame_Targ/pseuds/brightflame_Targ
Summary: When Jon Stark got married to Daenerys Targaryen 9 years ago, he didn't think they would be part of the 46% that doesn't live happily ever after. They had been so in love and so happy, nobody saw their divorce coming.When his daughter asks him about his life before marriage, including how he met and fell in love with her mother. Jon flashes back to 2009 and recounts his romances with three women, changing their names so that his daughter must guess which one became his wife and her mother.





	Definitely, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Definitely, Maybe or Game of Thrones. 
> 
> Wrote this because I'm a sucker for a Jonerys child and mending broken relationships.

When Jon got married to Daenerys 9 years ago, he didn't think they would be part of the 46% that doesn't live happily ever after. They had been so in love and so happy, nobody saw their divorce coming.

But the last couple of years were lived in pretence. He was pretending he was still in love and happy with her and Daenerys did the same. Jon knew he loved Daenerys, but he wasn't in love with her; not anymore. And that realization broke him. He thought he and Daenerys were forever. He thought they were meant to be. That they were soulmates. But that was clearly not the case, and neither could be blamed for the separation. Jon tried, he really did, to make himself fall in love with her as he had done 10 years ago- but his efforts were futile. They were both different people now and maybe the Daenerys and Jon of 10 years ago were meant to be together, but the Daenerys and Jon of today weren't. They found themselves fighting over the smallest of things and getting annoyed with each other for things their younger selves would have laughed over. The tension between the two got so bad their friends had to intervene. When Edd first brought up divorce, Jon was furious, and he thought it was a terrible idea. But over time he came to realize if things were left the way they were between him and Daenerys, they would soon grow to resent each other and that resentment could turn into hatred. So with a heavy heart, he went to his brother Robb and asked him to draw up the papers. When he gave them to Daenerys one afternoon on a sunny Sunday, he thought she would throw them in his face and scream at him. But she didn't, she smiled and told him he had beaten her to it.

The divorce had been finalized three days ago and everything had been divided up. They only thing they would be sharing was undoubtedly the best thing to come out of their marriage and the best thing that had ever happened to Jon; their daughter, Aelinor Jaehaera Stark. Jon had wanted to give her a simple name like Lily or Anne, but Daenerys insisted on naming their first child after her grandfather Jaehaerys and she loved the name Aelinor. Jon wasn't sure about them at first, worried other kids might have a problem pronouncing the Valyrian names, but Aelinor was quickly cut to Ellie by his family and his daughter had gone by Ellie ever since. Even if Daenerys hated it.

"Jon, Davos needs the catalogue essays of Yij Pin's latest paintings on his desk before you leave," Gendry said popping his head in Jon's tiny office.

Jon was currently working as a junior art curator at Night's Watch Galleries and though he preferred creating art instead of selecting and interpreting it; he had been suffering from a 5-year creativity burnout and his agent and sponsors weren't a patient bunch. He already had 3 very successful art shows that made them very rich and they were pushing him to get a fourth. But he had no inspiration and no appetite for painting anymore.

"I already sent them to him two hours ago,"

"I told him he's getting too old and he threw a stapler at me. See, even left a scar" Gendry said entering the office to show Jon the scar.

"Looks manly, and I heard girls dig scars." Jon joked.

"Haha," Gendry smiled. "Anyway, you want to go out tonight. You know, celebrate being a free man?"

"Can't, I have Ellie today," And he didn't particularly feel like celebrating getting divorced to someone he thought was the love of his life.

"Another time then, and tell Ellie I said hi" Gendry smiled and walked out of the office.

Three hours later, Jon entered St. Baelor's Primary school and was met with parents yelling at teachers, and students yelling at each other and at their parents. And Jon swore he heard a girl scream "Daddy puts his penis where?"

"Jon, did you know that they were given a sex education lesson today?" A familiar looking woman asked him furiously.

"Aren't they a little young for that?" Jon asked, finally understanding what the yelling was about. And guess he heard that girl right.

"Yeah, and it was a huge disaster!" The woman cried.

"Well, at least it got them reading," Jon whispered looking at a couple of boys holding a book and reading it out loud. He heard something about 'thousands of sperms' and 'erections'. He had to find his daughter.

"What?" The woman asked.

"No, nothing. I got to find Ellie."

"Oh and Jon, I heard about your divorce." The woman said and took Jon by surprise by grabbing him in for a tight hug, "You poor thing! She didn't deserve you!"

"Um, thank you," Jon said as she let go of him.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you okay," The woman smiled rubbing his hand slowly.

"Okay," Jon said and prayed to the old gods to be rescued and smiled when he spotted his daughter with an indifferent look on her face. When she noticed her dad she ran towards him in a desperate way.

"We need to talk" Was all she said and Jon took a deep breath not knowing if he was ready for this talk. But he at least needed to make sure what she was taught was correct.

As they walked out of the school, Ellie started explaining, in detail, what she had learned in school.

"Which is when the man removes his penis from his pajamas and thrusts it into a woman's vagin-"

Jon's eyes widened and he stopped dead on his tracks.

"Whoa, wait... Mrs. Mormont didn't really say thrust" Jon said awkwardly looking down at his daughter.

"She did, dad," Ellie replied with a small smirk.

"Okay," Jon continued to listen, not knowing what to say. Maybe he should have also shouted a bad word or two to Mrs. Mormont.

"Daddy?"

"Yes," Jon replied as they entered Ellie's favourite restaurant, Hotpie's.

"What I don't understand is that Kevin Karstark's sister said that he was an accident, how do you accidentally thrust-"

"Hi Luis!" Jon greeted Hotpie's father loudly hoping to drown out his daughter.

"Hi Mr. Luis," Ellie also greeted. "So as I was saying, how do you accidentally thrust the penis-" she continued making Jon groan.

"Stop saying _"penis"_ and _"thrust."_ Just say _"tinkle part"_ or _"wee-wee stick."_ Something cute." Jon whispered to her as they approached their usual table. He looked around to make sure no one was hearing this.

"Explain how Kevin was an accident" Ellie folded her arms and threw her backpack on the table.

"That's... complicated" He really didn't know what to say. But Ellie wasn't having it, she looked around the restaurant and smirked.

"Penis!... Penis! Penis! Penis!" she started yelling. "Thrust! Thrust!"

"Okay, alright that's enough" Jon scolded, also looking around to see who had heard her and gave a small smile to the Asian family that was looking at them oddly. "Firstly, sit." His daughter obeyed. "Okay, it's not like Kevin's dad slipped on a banana peel... the accident was that Kevin's mom... got pregnant" Ellie's eyes narrowed with confusion.

"If they didn't want a baby then how come they had sex?" she pursed her lips together.

"That's a very good question," He thought for a moment. "I guess you could say they were rehearsing" He smiled when Roslin came over to get their order.

"Oh," Ellie said.

"Jon, Ellie!! Hi, you two!" Roslin smiled. She had babysat Ellie a couple of times and had history with Jon's half-brother, Robb. "Your usual order?"

"Yes please Roslin, but today can I please have a Lime milkshake instead of the chocolate one," Ellie said. Roslin and Jon weren't surprised. Ellie had a new favourite milkshake flavour every week. Roslin looked at Jon for their order confirmation, and Jon nodded.

"Well then, I'll bring your milkshakes in a bit."

"Daddy,"

'What?" Jon asked her.

Ellie's eyes hit the floor. "Was-- was I an accident?" she asked dejectedly, her lilac eyes getting glossy.

"What? No" Jon said instantly.

"I was, wasn't I?" She asked him.

"No!" He walked over to her side of the table and bent down to her level, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Tell me the truth daddy," She sniffed

"I-- slipped on a banana peel" Jon deadpanned.

"Daddy!" Ellie shrieked. Jon laughed a little.

"No, you were not an accident. You were completely and totally on purpose Aelinor Jaehaera Stark" He smiled up at her, grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I knew exactly what I was getting into." He promised.

\--

"You know my mom doesn't like it when I eat junk food on a weekday," Ellie said taking a huge bite off her pepperoni pizza.

"Well, your mom isn't here and we're both not going to tell her, so eat your pizza, daughter of Jon Stark," Jon said making Ellie giggle, "And why do you say 'my mom' like I've never met her?" He asked refilling his soda.

"Well... because now that you're getting divorced she's mine, not yours"

"Oh, is that so?" Jon challenged.

"You should tell me the story of how you two met. And the real story, not the, _"Oh, we met, we fell in love, and we decided to take all that love and make a family, and that's how we made you."_ Ellie said in a deep voice trying to imitate him.

"You know something? I'm going to tell you the real, true story of how me and your mother met."

"Let me guess, when I'm old enough? Ellie sighed. She knew her father too well.

"Aye," Jon smiled. But then he saw the sad look on his daughter's eyes and rolled his eyes. He knew she was playing him, and when he didn't bulge she changed tactics.

"Look, dad, I know love isn't a fairy-tale." She said in a very grown-up way. And despite the contrasting hair colours, she looked so much like her mother in that moment.

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded. "So, did you have another girlfriend before you met her?"

Jon just laughed in response.

"Come on, tell me the truth, daddy,"

"Well I had three serious girlfriends in my lifetime and a smattering of other women that I dated." he breathed wondering why he was telling her these things. "What?" Jon looked at Ellie's raised eyebrows.

"What's the boy word for slut?"

"They still haven't come up with one yet," Jon laughed. "But I'm sure they're working on it,"

"Oh my god! Jon? Jon Stark?"

Jon and Ellie looked up to see a woman walking their way. Ellie didn't know her and Jon remembered her from high school. Jeyne, Jeyne something. She also had history with Robb and was Sansa's best friend at one point.

"Jeyne, hey," Jon said hoping he was correct about her name. When she smiled he let out a breath of relief. It would have been awkward if her name wasn't Jeyne.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good, good"

"Ohhhh! How precious! This must be your daughter! Well, there's no mistaking who her mother is" Jeyne laughed.

"This is Ellie, Ellie, this a friend from high school, Ms. Jeyne," Jon said to his daughter. Ellie smiled at the woman.

"Hi sweetie, you look so much like your mother! Except for the hair of course." Jeyne said to Ellie. Then she turned back to Jon. "I have to admit Jon, I really didn't think you and Daenerys were going to last. I thought Val was definitely the one for you. The way you two looked at each other!! The sweetest thing ever! Then there was Ygritte, and fire was the only-"

"Your milkshakes!" Roslin announced, she said it slightly louder than necessary but Jon was thankful.

"Thank you, Roslin,"

"Well, a friend is waiting for me. Nice to you meet you little Ellie, and great to see you again Jon." Jeyne said and walked away.

After they finished up eating, they asked for doggie bags so they could give Ghost and Starfyre their leftover pizzas. Ghost was Jon's white husky that he's had since high school, and Starfyre was Ellie's chihuahua. Starfyre stayed with Jon because Daenerys' new apartment had a strictly no pets rule.

The walk to Jon's apartment was short and Ellie kept begging her father to tell her how he and her mother had met.

"Please daddy," She begged as they walked into Jon's apartment. "Ghost! Starfyre!" She cried forgetting everything and focusing on the dogs. "I missed you two so much!"

"Okay, you know the drill. Homework, bonds and tables, an hour of TV, the dishes, a shower, brush your teeth then bed,"

"I don't have any homework, daddy," Ellie said not looking up from the dogs. They were licking her and she was tickling them.

"Come on, do your bonds and tables then."

"But daddy, I know all my bonds and tables. 1 plus 4 equals 5. 7 plus 6 equals 13. 8 plus 10 equals 18! Can't I play with Ghost and Starfyre a bit longer? I missed them."

"8 plus 10 is 18? Why are you doing the easy stuff? What's 7897 plus 765?" He asked knowing very well she knew the answer. His daughter was a math genius.

"8662," She rolled her eyes. "And 7897 times 765 is 6 041 205. Anything else?" She smirked.

"One hour with the dogs. And you clean up any mess they make"

"Thank you, daddy!" Ellie said and Jon walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Ellie's lunch for school tomorrow.

When they finished eating dinner, Ellie helped Jon with the dishes and Ellie took a short shower and proceeded to brush her teeth. Still trying to get her father to tell her how he met her mother and how they fell in love.

"I'm guessing you weren't her first boyfriend," Ellie said in between brushing her teeth. She rinsed her mouth and turned to her father. "Maybe it was some nerdy guy, or maybe he was mean. Or maybe you were friends for the longest time, and then just when you were about to put your penis into somebody else's vagina-"

"Okay, good night Aelinor" Jon groaned and cursed that sex ed class.

"But then you realized mommy, was the only one for you!" Ellie continued, clapping her hands.

"Bedtime!"

"But daddy, you still have to tell me the story of why you fell in love with her." Ellie pouted.

"I fell in love with your mother because she was smart and beautiful and fun," Jon said as Ellie entered her covers.

"So now she's stupid and ugly and boring?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's complicated, Ellie"

"Everything with you is complicated." Ellie groaned. "I bet that if you just told me the story, you'd realize that it's not complicated at all. That you just love her."

"Ellie, your mother is the most incredible woman I've ever met. She's amazing, brilliant and strong. And you remind me so much of her," _And it's slightly scary_

"If she so amazing and incredible, then why are you getting divorced?"

"We're already divorced, sweetheart,"

Sadness washed over his daughter's face and she nodded, "Oh,"

"Is it because you're still in love with your ex?"

"What?"

"Well, I watched this movie with mommy and this guy divorced his wife because he was still in love with his ex, and mommy said that you never loved her as much as you loved your ex,"

"Daenerys said what? She told you that?"

"Well..."

"Aelinor"

"I didn't mean to read her messages, I was just looking for the Sudoku game on her phone," Ellie defended her self.

"I bought you a sudoku tablet didn't I?" But his mind couldn't help but wander off to what Ellie had said. Daenerys thought he was still in love with Ygritte? And that he didn't love her as much as he loved Ygritte? Was she mental? He had never loved any woman as much as he had loved Daenerys! They went through so much together! They were each other's everything! And she thought he was in love with another woman? That was ridiculous!

"So, were you? I promise I won't be mad?"

"No Ellie, I wasn't- and I'm not in love with my ex. Your mom and I got divorced because-" He paused and sighed, not knowing how to explain he and Daenerys simply fell out of love. "It's all just-"

"Lemme guess, complicated?" She said folding her arms.

Jon simply smiled at her, "One day, when you're all grown up- you'll understand"

"But I want to understand now daddy! I need to understand!" She pleaded with him.

"Fine! Fine!" Jon finally gave in, "I'm going to tell you the story, but I'm not telling you who your mom is."

"What?" Ellie was confused.

"You're just going to have to figure it out for yourself."

"Okay, good."

"And I'm changing all the names and some of the facts, but I just decided that right now. And then we'll see how smart you are." Jon added.

"I like it. It's like a love story/mystery." Ellie smiled and shifted to make room for her father.

"Are you ready for it?" Jon asked making a reference to his daughter's favourite pop star, Taylor Swift's song.

"I'm ready," Ellie smiled.

"Once upon a time, 2009 to be exact, in a little country named Westeros there lived a young man named Jon Stark..."

_"Okay class, as you may have heard, we have a new student today. His name is- you know what, how about I let him introduce himself. Stand up and come to the front, dear," Shae Mitchell, the homeroom teacher of grade 11 SM at King's Landing High, said with a warm smile._

_Jon's face burned when everyone turned to him. He told his mother changing schools in the middle of the school year was a bad idea, but when had his mother ever listened to anyone before. So Jon slowly rose from the back of the class where he had sorta hidden and walked to the front. He stood in front of the class and cleared his throat._

_"My name is Jon, Jon Stark," He saw some students look at each other and start to whisper amongst themselves. They knew the Starks and knew Jon was the illegitimate child of Ned Stark and some Dornish woman he had an affair with a month after he got married to Catelyn Tully. He saw his half-brother Robb, and Robb's best friend Theon Greyjoy were snickering and making faces while Jon spoke._

"Wait- uncle Robb did what?" Ellie cried getting up. She didn't understand, her father and uncle Robb were best friends.

"We didn't have a smooth beginning. But hush"

"Okay, okay" Ellie rolled her eyes and settled back on her bed.

_"Theon Greyjoy! One more sound from you and I'll send you to principal Barristan! You're being very rude to Jon! Stop it! You too Robb!" Mrs. Mitchell scolded. "Carry on dear," She smiled at Jon._

_"I just moved here from Dorne and- I like playing rugby."_

"Rugby? But that's such a violent sport daddy! And you don't 'play' rugby, you 'suffer' rugby! So you liked suffering rugby!" Ellie chided.

"Are you going to let me continue the story or not?"

"Oh," Ellie blushed. "Carry on"

"So... as I was saying."

_After Jon introduced himself, he hurried back to his seat and Mrs. Mitchell starting giving them announcements for the week to take down._

_Jon got out a paper pad and a pen but groaned when his pen jammed. He searched for another one in his bag but didn't find one. Crap! What was he going to do now?_

_"You should always carry at least 4 pens with you," He heard and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen handed him a pen. She had the lightest blonde hair he'd ever seen and her eyes were a deep shade of purple. Her lips were still moving but Jon couldn't hear a word she was saying._

"Thank you," He said after he recovered. 

_"You're welcome Jon Snow, I'm-"_

"Jessica!"

"Why Jessica?" Jon asked.

"You said the girl was very pretty, and Jessica is a very pretty name," Ellie replied.

"Well, that's where I'm going to stop tonight. It's already late and you have school tomorrow,"

"But daddy!" Ellie cried.

"I'll finish the story tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay, but I already know Jessica isn't my mother," Ellie said.

"Oh, you do?" Jon smiled.

"Yeah, everyone knows the girlfriend in the beginning of the story always gets dumped,"

Jon just chuckled. "Goodnight Ellie,"

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." She sang.

"I love you too," Jon turned off the lights and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on the flashbacks, Jon doesnt tell her everything because, one) some things might be inappropriate for her baby ears and two) she'd easily figure out who her mother is

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, feedback and criticism are all welcome. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
